BACK AGAIN
by sweet-ruriaka55
Summary: What would happen if Chidori gets reincarnated? Wouldn't it be happy? So please read even if the summary stinks! ;)
1. Default Chapter

BACK AGAIN  
  
A:I'm not the owner of this anime, cause rightfully belongs to Yuu Watase  
  
Chapter 1 PREPARATION FOR MY SEARCH It was very silent at night in the Aogiri's house. Everyone was asleep except Yuhi. ~Genki Desu Ka, Chidori?~ Yuhi thought as he closed his eyes. Suddenly, a purple blinding light appears and a shadow of a young woman appears as it fades away. Yuhi opened his eyes and saw the woman. He was fascinated with her beauty. The woman was covered in thin ice and her long pink hair covered her body. Slowly, the ice melts and as soon as it all melted the young woman fell on the floor. Yuhi hurridly ran to her and took her in his arms. He took her to Suzumi.  
  
In Suzumi's room.  
  
Suzumi sensed Yuhi and woke up. "Bakara, Yuhi." Suzumi said as she dried the woman and put some clothes on her (using her powers). "There. that's better. now, tell me. who is she?" Suzumi said. "Well, I found her when I opened my eyes. so, that means I have no idea who she is" Yuhi replies. Suddenly, the woman moves slowly and opens her eyes. She gazed at Yuhi's eyes. Then her head starts to ache. "Hey, what's wrong?" Yuhi asks and starts to panic. Then a marking on the woman's forehead starts to appear (A:In this story Suzumi does some things she can't realy do). "Ah, I see. Come young lady come with me.Yuhi stay out of this." Suzumi said and brings the woman to the place where no one in the Aogiri has been before. It was a place where it was only Suzumi can only go. "Young lady. as you can see. you are sent here as the reincarnation of Chidori Kuruma. Though you are older than her. it is because Chidori's dream was to be with Yuhi till eternity and you are here to fulfill it. Tomorrow we start searching for your memories. Though I don't know how to get them but we'll find out. So, you can go now." Suzumi said. The woman said to be Chidori nodded and went away (A:In this story also, the 2nd to 3rd class angels should follow the 1st class angels "kinda like oh! My Goddess, ne?).  
  
In Yuhi's room, Yuhi was waiting for Chidori (the woman). But Chidori didn't come because she went to the kitchen to find food. "Oh! I'm so hungry!! I need food!!" Chidori shouted. Yuhi felt weird and felt going to the kitchen, and so he did. "What are you trying to do?" Yuhi asked looking at Chidori standing and looking at the stove (hi-tech isn't it?). Chidori looked at Yuhi and said, "I'm hungry but I don't know how to cook." Yuhi raised his eyebrow and went to the stove. He started to to cook something. After he was finished cooking, he gave it to Chidori. Chidori's eyes widended to ten times bigger. "Wow!" Chidori shouted and ate the food. After she finished, she smiled sweetly at Yuhi. It made him blush. Soon, they found out they were looking into each other's eyes and lips started to come closer. ~Why can't I resist him? It's like I've been longing this since..~ Chidori thought. Then Yuhi suddenly stops and apologizes. "Ah. maybe we should go to sleep now.. You can take Chidori's room. It's kinda childish though but you'll like it too cause I myself like it" Yuhi said. "Ah, hai!" Chidori nodds and blushes.  
  
The next day, "Ohayo Gosimas! Breakfast is ready!" Chidori declares. Everybody awakened and hurridly went to the kitchen. "Daijobu?" Yuhi asked Chidori and looked at her hands. "Don't worry! I learn fast! I followed the rules in this old cook book!" Chidori said and showed Yuhi the cook the cook book. "That's good. let's eat so we can start searching for Chidori's memories!" Yuhi declared, feeling relieved. "How d'ya know we were supposed to search for her memories?" Suzumi asked. Yuhi was shocked. ~yah. you're right.. how did I know?~ Yuhi thought. "Ah! That's okay! He will still know it anyway."Chidori said. "Yeah, you're right! Let's eat!!!" Suzumi shouted and they all ate. As soon as they were finished eating, they all rode in the car and out to the Kuruma residence. "This will the place where I recover my first memory!" Chidori said to herself as they stopped in front of the Kuruma residence.  
  
A: The next chapter, what will become of Chidori's memories? Who will she remember? And what is it all about. Read on to find out what will happen in the next chapter. See you there! C",) 


	2. MY FIRST RECOVERY

BACK AGAIN  
  
A: I don't own this anime because it rightfuly belongs to Yuu Watase  
  
Chapter 2 MY FIRST RECOVERY  
  
Chidori came out from the car immidietly as soon as the car stopped. She got very excited. Chidori looked at the gate. Shota came out and smiled at her then said, "Good morning miss!" Chidori greeted back with a smile and said, "Good morning little boy!" Suzumi was glad to see that the first time she saw Shota, they are already good friends. "Shota, genki desu ka? I'm amazed that you can walk now!" Suzumi said to Shota and waved him hello. Shota just waved back. ~Sho. sho. ta.~ Chidori thought. She slowly came near to Shota and asked, "Can I come inside your house? I am Suzumi's friend.. so I won't cause harm" Chidori said. "Yes, I'll be glad to let you!" Shota said and opened the gate. The two went inside.  
  
Inside their house, Chidori was feeling weird. "Are you feeling all right miss? It seems that you're troubled.." Shota said. "Ah.. no! I'm fine" Chidori replied. They proceeded to the sala and sat on the sofa. In there, were pictures of their dead parents. "Who are they?" Chidori asked and pointed at the pictures. "Ah, they're my family. this is mom.. dad. and Chidori. my parents are dead." Shota said. "Gomen." Chidori said. "It's all right." Shota replied. ~wait! Chidori?! Is he my brother?~ Chidori thought. "Shota. what is your family name?" Chidori asked. "It's Kuruma. how bout yours miss? What's your complete name?" Shota asked. Chidori didn't know what to say. She hadn't known her family name yet. ~oh no! what am I gonna do? What will I tell him?~ Chidori thought. "What is it miss?" Shota asked. Luckily, Suzumi came and replied for her. "Her name is Chidori Kuruma, your sister". Shota couldn't believe it, his wish came true. "Sister! Thank you, my wish came true!" Shota said as he hugged Chidori tightly. Chidori hugged back and tears fell on her cheeks. Shota took something from his pocket and showed it to Chidori. It was a tiny crystal ball like thing which something inside it. At the moment Chidori touched it, a blinding purple light just like before appeared. It was Chidori's first recovery, she remembered everything about her family. How her parents died and the time when Shota still couldn't walk. "I. can.. remember you." Chidori spoke and smiled. "Did I miss something?" Yuhi asked. "Urusai! It's none of your business anyway! You don't have to care about me." Chidori said at the fact that she didn't know she was suppose to like him and forgot the little incident yesterday. Yuhi just ignored her and stood still. "Well, Ms. Chidori shouldn't we go search more of your memories?" Suzumi asked. "No Ms. Suzumi, I want to spend more time with my brother." Chidori said. "I see. but excuse me, I'm a Mrs. Already, thank you!" Suzumi said. Chidori just smiled as a reply. "So, does my brother want to go to Dimsum?" Chidori asked. "Yes, please!" Shota shouted. "Okay, let's get going!" Chidori declared.  
  
In dimsum, they ordered a lot of things. "Wow! It's food heaven!" Shota shouted and ate the food. Shota ate to fast he choked. So he drank lots of water then shouted, "Arigatou Gozaimasta!" Chidori was happy to see his brother very happy. They did lots of things that day. They stralled in malls, they went to the park, and finally the carnival: (Beside the tunnel of love)  
  
Chidori: (looked at the tunnel of love) What's this? Can I ride it? Yuhi: (gulped) Suzumi: "thinking: hmm. this is a great chance for Yuhi to tell her his feelings. I think they should" Ah! Yes sure, but I guess it's only for you and Yuhi. So, see in the bumper cars! Yuhi: What?! (blushing) Shota: But- (got cut of by Suzumi) Suzumi: Ah, gotta go! (laughing a bit and sweat dropping) Chidori:What's wrong, Yuhi? It's not that bad.. (pulling Yuhi in the boat) Yuhi: Okay. (blushing furiously) "finally, when the boat moved" Chidori: (looking around her surroundings and starts to sing) Hey, there's a look in your eyes. (stares at Yuhi) Must be love at first sight. You were just part of a dream. (Yuhi: (blushing more furiously) Nothing more, so it seemed. but my love couldn't wait much longer. just can't forget the picture of your smile! Cause everytime I close my eyes you come alive! The closer I get to touching you, (holds Yuhi's hands) The closer I get to loving you, give it time just a little more time, we'll be together! Give a little smile, that special smile. a twinkle in your eye in a little while, give it time just a litlle more time, so we can be closer. You and I. (smiled sweetly) Yuhi: (gazed at Chidori and sang) Then could I love you more? So much stronger than before. Why does it seem like a dream? So much more so it seems. I guess I found my inspiration. with just one smile you take my breathe away. so hold me close and say you'll stay with me now! The closer I get to touching you, the closer I get to loving you, give it time just a little more time, we'll be together! Give a little smile, that special smile. a twinkle in your eye in a little while, give it time just a little more time, so we can get closer. You and I.  
  
A: Aww. wasn't that cute? But anywayz that was Chidori's forst recovery. Next chapter, a pretty hard to get memory. Let's read to find out! Babayou!c",) 


	3. THE HARD TO GET MEMORY

BACK AGAIN  
  
A: This is not my animè because it rightfuly belongs to Yuu Watase  
  
Chapter 3 THE HARD TO GET MEMORY  
  
The next day, Chidori woke up with someone in her arms. She slowly opened her eyes and saw her little brother, Shota, in her arms. He was hugging her back. Chidori smiled with what she saw and slowly stood up making sure she doesn't wake Shota up. Chidori went to the bathroom and took her clothes off (A: The door was closed, okay?!). She took a bath. Someone knocked on the door and asked, "Is someone inside the bathroom?!" Chidori knew his voice, it was Yuhi. "Make a guess!" Chidori shouted trying to tease Yuhi. "Ah, gomen Chidori." Yuhi apologized as he sat down near the door and blushed. Yuhi thought about the things that happened yesterday in the tunnel of love.  
  
Some minutes after, Chidori came out wearing only towels. Yuhi blushed at her as he looked at her. "What are you looking at?" Chidori asked and raised an eyebrow. "Nothing." Yuhi replied and went inside the bathroom. "Good morning, Chidori! We have to hurry because we'll be going to Hachijo Island!" Suzumi said. Chidori again smiled as a reply. Then soon, everybody was in the kitchen including Shota. They all started to chew on the food. "Can I come with you to Hachijo?" Shota asked. Chidori looked at Suzumi. "Yes, Shota. If you want to" Suzumi replied. "Yes!" Shota shouted. Chidori smiled with what she heard.  
  
Some minutes later, while they were in the boat, it rained hard. "Chidori, where are you?! Stay inside the room!" Yuhi shouted. Unluckily, Chidori fell off to the sea. "Chidori!" Yuhi called and jumped to the sea. Everybody got worried, "Oh no, how are we supposed to find my sister now?" Shota worried. Hours after, they arrived at Hachijo and found Yuhi and Chidori lying on the sand, unconsciouse. "Mrs. Suzumi! I'm glad to see you!" Oda Q. shouted. "Oda, I think Yuhi and Chidori needs recovery.." Suzumi said. "Oh, Chidori has grown fast. wait! She's dead!" Q was shocked. "She's been reincarnated so you don't need to worry."Suzumi said. Q hurridly brought them to Aya and Toya's cottage.  
  
The next day, Chidori woke up beside Yuhi. Yuhi woke up right after Chidori stood up. She went out the door and saw Suzumi talking withToya, Aya and Oda Q. "Hey you! I just remembered!" Chidori shouted and went near Toya. Chidori took something from her pocket and showed it to Toya. It was like a tiny manna, small enough to fit Toya's hands. "God has told me to give it to you. so you can live longer.. You'll live until your beloved's death day. You'll die with her" Chidori explained. Suddenly, the tiny manna glows and sticks on Toya's forehead. Soon it disappeared and as if nothing happened. Aya felt so happy and said, "Arigatou Gosimasta, Chidori" Chidori did the same thing as a reply. Later, Yuhi came out from the room. "Good morning everyone!" Yuhi shouted and stretched his arms. Chidori blushed when she saw Yuhi. She couldn't forget what happened yesterday. "Sister, why are you blushing?" Shota asked. "Maybe because she likes Yuhi" Kisha (Aya and Toya's daughter) said. "Hey, take that back!" Chidori shouted. "ahem! I think we should go to the beach to keep us cool" Toya said and brought Aya with him outside. The others followed next.  
  
In the beach, Chidori looked at her surroundings. "Can I go for a swim?" she asked. "Yeah, you can but" Suzumi said but couldn't stop Chidori. Not knowing she was supposed to wear her swim suit, she wore her bra and underwear only instead. Chidori jumped into the sea and went deep. Meanwhile, Yuhi, who also couldn't forget what happened yesterday, sang what they sang yesterday. Since Q heard him, Q teased him by singing, "I'm falling for you! Finally my heart gave in. And I'm falling in love, I've finally know how it feels." Yuhi frowned and went away. Suddenly a red blinding light appeared from the sea. As soon as it faded, Chidori took place. She stood still at the sand and stared at it. Yuhi got worried and ran to her then asked, "Are you all right?" Chidori smiled and replied, "My second memory is Aya and Toya." Yuhi smiled back. He soon found out that Chidori was only wearing her under wear and blushed. Chidori wondered why and soon found out why. "Pervert!!!" Chidori shouted and slapped Yuhi. Everybody laughed at the two and had fun.  
  
A:Next chapter, bla bla bla bla.. Can I pass the summary thing? I'm tired making these things. But anyway read further. PLEASE!!! C",) 


	4. MY FINAL MEMORY

BACK AGAIN  
  
A: I don't own this anime. bla bla bla  
  
Chapter 4 MY FINAL MEMORY  
  
The next day.  
  
"We've got to go now Aya, see you soon! And thank you!" Suzumi said and the boat soon departed. Chidori looked at the large waves of the sea. She just wondered, if today is the last day of searching, what would it be? How come she hadn't remembered her memories of Yuhi yet? She cried at the thought Yuhi might not be part of her life. "Chidori, what's wrong?" Suzumi asked. Chidori faced Suzumi sadly and asked, "What do you think will be my last memory?" Suzumi smiled and replied, "Don't worry, you'll know when we get home" Then Suzumi went away. It bothered Chidori, she wanted to know what it will be.  
  
When they arrived home, Suzumi brought Chidori back to the place where they talked about the reincarnation thing. "Suzumi, where will we find my memory next?" Chidori asked as soon as they sat down. Suzumi took something from her pocket and showed it to Chidori. "It's pretty." Chidori said. It was a small ruby that was very shiny. "I never wanted to give this to you. I always knew it was part of your memory but I couldn't. It is so valuable to me because it's the last remembrance of my dead husband but I guess." Suzumi said and closed her eyes. The ruby changed colors and light was everywhere. There Chidori regained her memories of the Aogiri family but no Yuhi. As Chidori opened her eyes, she cried and said, "Where is Yuhi in my memories? This is the last but he isn't there!" Suzumi smirked and replied, "You better go with him somewhere first." Chidori was confused but went away anyway.  
  
In the kitchen.  
  
"uhm. Chidori, can I take you out somewhere?" Yuhi asked. Chidori blushed and nodded. As soon as Chidori nodded they went in many places. They bought things and ate lots of food. Finally, when it reached night, they went to the park. They found a place near the river and there they sat down. "Wow! I'm exhausted!" Chidori said and lied down the grass. "Me too." Yuhi said and lied down beside Chidori. Silence came between them. Soon, they faced each other. Their eyes met but their were to shy to gaze at each other. Yuhi sat up again. "Yuhi. if you have any idea. who did the real Chidori like?" Chidori asked. Yuhi smiled and went on top of Chidori. This time they really gazed at each other (isn't love crazy?!). Yuhi's lips came closer and closer to Chidori's. Chidori couldn't move, her body was feeling numb. Finally, their lips met and soon they kissed. As they kissed, (as usual) light was everywhere (what's with the light?). Chidori had her memories of Yuhi that time. She remembered everything, how she met Yuhi and she used to try hard to make him hers. Unluckily, she died in the end and didn't get to tell him uch of her feelings. Now she is given the oppurtunity to be with. Chidori opened her eyes and gazed at Yuhi. "Atashi. atashi. aishiteru, Yuhi!" Chidori shouted and hugged Yuhi. Yuhi hugged back and smiled. "I'm glad you're back, Chidori." Yuhi said and tears fell on his cheeks (tears of joy). "Me too, Yuhi." Chidori said. And they lived happily ever after.  
  
FINAL SONG:  
  
ChidoriThis could've been just another day But instead I'm standing here No need for words, It's all been said in the way you hold me near I was alone in this journey You came along to comfort me Everything I want in life is right here Cause.  
  
This is not your ordinary (no ordinary love) I was not prepared enough to fall so deep in love This is not your ordinary (no ordinary love) You were the first to touch my heart Everything's right again with your extraordinary love  
  
YuhiI get so weak when you look at me I get lost inside your eyes Sometimes the magic is hard to believe But you're here before my very eyes You brought joy to my world Sent me so free I want you to understand you're every breath the I breathe  
  
Chidori and YuhiFrom the very first time that we kiss I knew that I couldn't just let you go at all This day on remember this that you're the only one that I adore Let me make this last forever This can't be a dream cause it feels so good to me  
  
A: If you think it's stupid, then it is. but if you think it's nice then it is.. heheheh.. sorry about that but please review. this is my second fic. Sayonara! See you next time! 


End file.
